


Peculiar Sensations

by kitkat2010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, M/M, Tentacles, Trans Character, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: Weird-ass story, I guess.This was my second story originally posted on Aarinfantasy in 2010 for a contest. It was my second time writing a full smut scene, and the language is still weird as fuck!This story has not been re-edited before posting here.
Kudos: 1





	Peculiar Sensations

He stood there, his face reflecting from the bathroom mirror that hung on the wall. The room, quiet. All but a silent buzz from the hairdryer which was pressed up against the wet strands hanging down to his naked chest. He leaned in, focusing closely on his eyes as he continued to dry his hair.

  
While drying his hair, he carefully applied a generous amount of blue eyeshadow to his eyelid.

  
This was the night he's waited for, it had been months since he could enjoy this moment.

  
After the moisture was gone from the freshly dyed blonde strands of hair, he reached down for a curling iron sitting upon the counter below him. Carefully, twisting his hair around the straight rounded iron, he waited patiently before doing the same to the next lock of hair.

  
Once each strand was perfectly curled and feather, the final last step was puckered lips and a smear of apple red lipstick.

  
He stared at the reflection again. Once a young man stared back at him, now a dazzling feminine creature. He smiled and looked down. Time to dress.

  
He came out of the bathroom, around the corner into his bedroom. Quickly he found a long, silky night dress laid out over the mattress. He slipped it over his chest making sure to tuck it past his slender hips. Rapidly he moved to the closet, barreling towards a pile of high heel shoes that lay on the floor. He dug through until he could find the right match for the sky blue dress. Rising from the closet, shoes in hand, he sat on the bed and slipped them on his feet.

  
Another quick look into the portal, the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. He looked like a hottie. He would definitely go out with himself.

  
He leaned in, admiring himself. He held up his hand, brushing forward the smooth hairs from the tips of his cat ears. Maybe some earrings.

  
His transformation completed, with small silver hoops earrings plunged into the tips of his ears, he stepped out into the night. 

A perfect full moon shined down on the club at the edge of town. Outside, several club-goers stood leaned up against the dirty brick wall. One couple, embraced in each other's arms, the woman's fingers tickled at the man's soft dander covering the tip of his ears.

  
He walked past them, taking the chance to wink a fearless eye at a man who stood along the wall.

  
Inside the club, the bass echoed loudly in every dark corner. The place was illuminated by bright neon lights circling around the crowd as they danced. The bar was packed. Everyone screaming their orders to the tired bartenders, money held out in their hands.

  
He found his way past the crowd, sitting down at the end of the swarm. His eyes wandered through the bunch. He spotted all kinds from prestigious business men to dangerously under dressed women, some seemingly much too young.

  
“What will it be?” He heard a voice, loud and persistent in his ear.

  
He looked up and saw the bartender, who's eyes wandered down his chest. He knew he wasn't baring anything, he had properly stuffed the sleek push up bra before leaving the house.

  
“Anything that will make me wet, baby...” His voice was light, feminine.

  
“Right,” The bartender smiled at the candy red lips, immediately reaching down under the bar for a bottle of liquor.

  
His eyes wandered again through the crowd, finally stopping on a young man standing in the corner some feet away. The toned, muscular man stood with drink in hand; his body covered in a dark button-up taffeta shirt and faded out Levi jeans. He couldn't help but stare. That is until the man's eyes drifted towards him.

  
“Here you are, sweetheart.” The bartender spoke up setting a glass upon the bar. The sound causing him to jump.

  
“Mmm, red's my favorite color you know,” He spoke of the faded crimson colored liquor in the glass.

  
“I'm sure it is, darling.” The bartender said with a smile.

  
He picked up the glass and slid off of his stool without another word. The bartender shot him a curious eye, soon the look turned to disappointment as he strutted off deeper into the crowd.

  
Where was he going?

  
Dancing through the crowd, he found many firm bottoms to grab as he went through. The faces of those he captured would turn in his direction, but he had pranced away before he was caught.

  
At the end of the stream of people, he found his way to the corner where the man he'd seen before was still standing. Sipping his drink slowly as he stood in the corner, his eyes peered in to the floor not bothering to look up at who was staring flirtatiously at him.

  
What was he to do now? He wondered.

  
“Hey sexy,” He voiced, still carrying a womanly tone with him.

  
The man's eyes looked up now, a shot of green sparkled out.

  
“What are you doing over here by yourself?” He asked the other man, who still stood drink in hand leaned up against the wall.

  
“I like being alone,” The man admitted, a dark somber tone from his lips.

  
“Aww... hate to hear it. You're too sexy to be here all alone.” He smiled as big as his lips could hold.

  
The man looked up at him as he danced over next to him. He leaned his shoulder on the wall, playfully stroking down the man's shirt collar.

  
“You're not from around here are you?” He asked the man, gracefully sneaking his fingers up the man's neck towards his short black hair in search for any sign of cat ears.

  
“You can say that.” The other shrugged his shoulder away from his touch.

  
Yet, he remained persistent to wrangle his catch.

  
“What's your name, gorgeous?” He asked.

  
“Devin,” The man said just before taking a sip of his beer.

  
“Mmm, Devin, huh?” He leaned up against the wall, arms folded upon each other. “Well, Devin. Welcome to Silverview. I can show you around if you want.” He turned to look at the other man who refused to meet his gaze.

  
“No thanks, I know my way around quite well.” Devin answered him as he looked up at the crowd.

  
The man pouted and leaned back upon the wall. What was he to do?

  
He looked up at the crowd again, each one of them dancing dangerously close to each other now as the tune of the music shifted. Then, his eyes wandered back to the man next to him. His hair short, curved around his human ears. He got the severe urge to slip the tip of his tongue around that ear, carving a line down to the mans neck; however he fought that yearning.

  
Suddenly, the man's eyes met his.

  
“What's your name anyway?” Came his voice.

  
He froze for a second before mumbling “Mandy”.

  
Devin stepped forward away from the wall, turning towards him and settled his shoulder on the wall next to him. In his eyes, he wore a glimmer of lust.

  
“Mandy,” his low voice hummed, “it seems I was cold earlier. I'd love for you to show me around.” Devin leaned in closer to his now trembling face.

  
He joined, leaning closer to Devin, in desperate attempt to catch his lips. Devin stepped back, grasping his arm before he could embrace him.

  
“Ah, not here though. Come on,” Devin ordered tugging at him.

  
They quickly removed themselves from the bar, leaving the crowd and the wondering bartender who's eyes followed the couple out the door.

  
Once outside, he tagged along behind Devin as his arm was still caught in his tight hold. Around the corner they moved, out of site from those who still hung out in the front of the building. It was dark in the alleyway they found just behind the club, perfect atmosphere to stop and lustfully seize each other. 

In fact, they did exactly that. Devin was quick to shove him against the wall and plant a tasty, wet kiss upon his lips.

  
Devin promptly slipped his hand on the man's leg, wrapping it up around him. He felt the smooth, shaved skin underneath his fingers as his hand swooped up underneath his dress. Their lips remained clutched together, tongues curled around each other's in hot carnal motion.

  
Suddenly, the man felt something crawl around his leg. Pulling himself away from Devin he tried brushing away whatever it was, but it was gone.

  
“The hell was that?” He wondered, clearing his voice to make sure he didn't blow his cover.

  
“What was... what?” Devin asked back, disappointed their kiss ended so suddenly.

  
He shrugged it off. Maybe it was a leaf or something from the breeze? He thought to himself before quickly searching Devin's lips once more. However, suddenly Devin twisted him around to face the wall.

  
“Shh..” Devin whispered. Kissing his neck softly, Devin's hands traveled around his body. Caressing his chest, massaging his back, and down to his thighs.

  
He stood against the wall, resting his forehead upon the cool brick. Breath heavy with Devin's wandering touch. As he inhaled a breath, he noticed a snaking like feeling once more only this time around his inner thigh. Yet in this sultry lustful moment he wasn't going to be bothered by such insignificant details. The strange feeling caused him to pant just as much as Devin's needful touch.

  
He felt the creeping move slowly up to his hardened member. Hot and sweaty he exhaled into a moan at the unknown touches. Under the softened lace panties, that snake moved until it stopped suddenly.

  
Quickly, Devin jumped back removing his hands away from him.

  
“What the f*ck! You're a … a...” Devin stared at him in shock.

  
He promptly turned to face Devin, a dastardly grin spelled out in his lips. Suddenly, Devin grabbed hold of the top of the dress, pulling it down from his shoulders. Baring a blue lace bra with the stuffing now exposed for Devin to see.

  
“So what of it?” He asked. “Scared to stick your cock inside another man?”

  
Devin stood in shock, hesitating, thinking of what to say next.

  
“That's not it,” Devin claimed. “I thought you were a...”

  
“Psh, you couldn't tell? I'm damn good then!” He laughed, trying to slip the dress straps back up his arms.

  
“You're f*cked up in the head somewhere,” Devin cracked. He took a step to leave before hearing the other's voice rise up.

  
“You must be a chicken sh*t then,” He chuckled. “Can't finish what you started.”

  
Devin charged at him, grabbing hold of his shoulders pinning him to the wall. “I'm not chicken sh*t!” He commanded.

  
“Then what are you...” He stuttered before Devin caught his lips once more, the same lustful embrace as before.

  
Devin held him there in his tight grasp, his lips wandering to the man's neck. He nipped slightly with his teeth and ran his tongue down to the man's collar. This caused him to shutter, the overwhelming sense of delirium back once more. Such sensations running down his spine, he failed to note that crawling feeling once more. It curved it's way around his thigh, entering his panties up to his fluttering tight ring. He felt it tickle slightly, curving around his quivering rim. The intense feeling, he broke his passionate kiss and his head fell back on the brick as he gasped.

  
“What the...” his head spinning, he couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

  
Devin grabbed hold of his chin with a tight grip. “Do you like that?”

  
Panting and sweating with this unknown existence circling his firm gap, he squirmed and shook his head 'yes'.

  
Had that pleasurable feeling come from Devin? The question crossed his mind for a moment, until he felt the thing press into his sultry hole. Entering his tight heat, this unknown thing moved slowly, tickling every inch causing him to hunger for more.

  
Devin reached out, catching his exposed bra to rip it from his chest. It fell to the ground as Devin began to pinch at his nipples with slight pressure before lowering his tongue to circle around the tender buds. The blue dress hung at his hips, had it not been for this strange and unknown entity keeping it around his waist.

  
Out in the dark alley, the two wrapped their arms around each other, uncaring of anyone who could happen past them. With his depths being explored, he moaned to the pleasure.

  
“Ah, f*ck,” He spouted, almost collapsing to his knees.

  
He felt the tickle, slight thrusting up against his secret spot. Devin kept a hold around him as the exploration continued.

  
A whimper came from his lips followed by several vulgar moans.

  
“What is this?” He sputtered. “You haven't even...”

  
“You knew I wasn't from around here.” Devin told.

  
“Then it's you?” He questioned, his eyes wide now in awe.

  
Devin stepped back and he spotted a large, black tentacle spiking out from underneath Devin's legs. It lead straight under his dress and he could only imagine that is what was pleasuring him this entire time.

  
“Holy sh..” He cursed, however Devin stopped him. Pushed him back against the wall, Devin looked him in the eyes.

  
“I have my secrets as well,” Devin smiled, pressing himself in further.

  
The man gasped, almost collapsing again if it wasn't for Devin's tight hold around him.

  
“Come on, let me hear it louder!” Devin thrust himself deeper causing him to moan. The sound echoing through out the dark alley.

  
Devin grabbed hold of his chin once more, catching his blue eyes sparkle “What's your real name?”

  
“Jirou,” the man groaned under his breath.

  
“Well, Jirou, you think you're real special don't you?” Devin grunted.

  
He looked up in curiosity. “A special f*ck to you, maybe.”

  
“Don't patronize me!” Devin moved deeper causing Jirou to pant under his breath.

  
“Then f*ck me right, damn it!” Jirou demanded.

  
Devin looked at him in wonder. His eyes focused in on Jirou's.

  
“It's some human mask, isn't it? You're hiding for a reason, but that body has a cock... f*cking use it!” Jirou explained.

  
Devin slowly retracted his vein from inside Jirou. He stood in shock, in wonder for a moment before promptly turning Jirou around until his face was pressed up against the wall like before. He quickly moved to undo his belt buckle and unbutton his jeans from around his waist. He pulled his pants down slightly, exposing a plump, hardened member to Jirou's naked back side.

  
Had he never performed this type of action while in this human form, yet he knew that his tenticles had already provided a perfectly wet atmosphere for his length to slip inside. He directed the organ straight inside Jirou's tight depths, baring down on this new intense feeling. He thrust against Jirou's hips, his hands guiding the motion while Jirou pushed back.

  
Grunting and moaning so loud that it echoed through out the gloomy alleyway however the two did not bother to hush their lascivious tones. Both bodies sweating against each other as Devin thrust, he reached around and grabbed the other's rigid length in a tight grip.

  
Jirou panted, his forehead rest upon the cool brick, closing his eyes he could feel his release soon to come. With Devin's strong fist stroking his throbbing shaft, a stream of creamy white came erupting down over Devin's fingers. It splashed against the wall below Jirou and he opened his eyes to see the sticky fluid drip to the ground.

  
Immediately came Devin's euphoria, and he was quick to pull himself out and plant himself against Jirou's back. The human seed spilled from his still erect organ as he massaged his length against the crook of Jirou's back.

  
They both immediately looked around the alleyway, their eyes traveling towards the light in search of anyone who would have possibly seen their actions. Yet, there was no one around.

  
Jirou was the first to move, picking his belongings up from the ground. He secured his dress around his waist, pulling the straps up his shoulders, then placed a wondering eye on Devin who was much slower to fasten his belt.

  
“Well, that was fun.” Jirou spoke, catching Devin's attention as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. “I guess we all have secrets, hmm?”

  
Devin stood silent as Jirou pranced himself out of the dark alley way. “Welcome to Silverview!” he heard Jirou's voice echo out from the light.


End file.
